1000 Drabbles
by Amon's Angel of the Darkness
Summary: 100 word drabbles centering anyone or any pairing, serious to fluff. 117 Was he just a replacement and nothing more? SaiSaku
1. 1 Forbidden KakaSaku

It wasn't like he didn't notice her.

He just wished he didn't. It was so wrong on so many levels. Maybe that was why he wanted her? After all, it was in human nature to want what one can not have.

With each passing day he saw her wasting her life away on a boy who refused to acknowledge her. Girls were simple that way. They fell in love so easily and they probably fell out of love just as fast.

Cracking open his book, Kakashi leaned back and watched as his students fought Gai's. Sakura was winning against Tenten.


	2. 2 Fate NejiHina

Harsh lavender eyes met uncertain ones as Hiashi watched the Hyuga cousins fight.

Bodies collided, gentle fist attacks connected and breaths mingled together. One thing lead to another and soon the Main House found itself much below the Branch House genius.

It wasn't fair, that Hinata was weak and cursed with kindness while Neji was stronger than himself and had been gifted with Main House talents.

Then again, the twins were just a few seconds apart. If Hizashi had been the one to be born first…

It was too late for regrets, Neji threw the fight and Hinata had won.


	3. 3 Wedding ShikaIno

There was a time to fight and a time to hide. There was also a time to laze and a time to work. There was a time for words and a time for action. There were things one could do and another couldn't. There were things a guy was suppose to do and there were things a girl was meant to experience.

Too bad that no one had told Ino that she would have to be the one to carry her lazy ass, 'traditions be damned', 'I stood up during the whole ceremony didn't I?' groom into their wedding bed.


	4. 4 Commitment JiraTsu

He would not touch them, he would not touch them-

'Think happy thoughts.'

Someone giggled.

His happy thoughts weren't very helpful.

Cracking open an eye, the throng of beautiful, scantily-dressed young girls winked and blew kisses at him. He shut them as fast as he could and tried to ignore the feeling of their bodies pressed against him.

'Think of Tsunade. Blonde hair, very wild, big breasts- shit!'

His body was very aware of the feminine body on his back. 'I love Tsunade. I love Tsunade.'

"Oh Jiraiya-sensei, please take me as your muse."

"Oh fuck it."


	5. 5 Broken TeamSeven

He remembered her crying, on her knees with her face covered, her body racked with sobs.

He remembered that he promised to her, a promise he couldn't really keep. A Team Seven reunion was next to impossible.

Sasuke was gone, searching for a power that would surpass his brother's and Naruto's.

Naruto had left them years ago, to protect Konoha from Sasuke, leaving an already broken girl with no promise of both coming back.

Looking back, Kakashi concluded that Sakura must be a strong girl, to be able to not only live through but to also thrive amongst broken promises.


	6. 6 Hell ZabuHaku

They awoke in hell together. Here, demons of all types resided together, but amongst these demons was an angel.

Zabuza looked around the vast, dead lands of the underworld. He smiled, this was just another step, another journey. He would make himself a name here. In the world of the living he was Demon Zabuza, in hell he would be the only demon worth mentioning.

"Haku."

"Yes?"

"Will you allow yourself to be used as a tool to further my ambitions again?"

Without hesitation, the tool known as shinobi answered, "Yes."

Nothing more was needed to be said.


	7. 7 Another NaruHina

At first they didn't expect anything from him, taking him as a joke.

He wanted to be the best, but there was no one to help him. No one believed in him.

Well, he thought no one did. It turned out that someone did, even before Iruka, there was her. He never saw her until her arranged marriage. No, he saw her back at the chuunin exam, but he didn't know what to think.

This was for the best. She looked happy, so he was happy for her.

But it still hurt like hell when Hinata kissed the other man.


	8. 8 Caged NejiSaku

He was a bird trapped in a steel cage that was destined to be his life as well as his children's.

She was a flower overlooked in a colorful field planted by her friends and unrequited love.

And yet somehow, some way two broken and damaged children were able to find each other. Independence from their gifts and curses, broken chains of fate behind them.

The bird had spurted wings. The flower had bloomed.

Now the bird was free but chose to be forever lost in a orchid of cherry blossom trees.

And he wouldn't wish it any other way.


	9. 9 Ambush KakaSaku

He panted from hours of running away. He couldn't believe that after all he did for them, after all they'd been through together, they had betrayed him like this!

It just wasn't right, he kept yelling at himself. And to think, all of this began when he had been caught by them with her.

He stopped, resting against a tree, catching his breath. Kakashi never noticed the three shadows creeping around him.

"Gotcha daddy!" the three monsters grabbed him.

Behind them, Sakura raised a brow at her husband waving a white flag. "Need help?"

"No!" Their children answered for him.


	10. 10 Clans SasuHina

He wondered which was stronger, the byakugan or the sharingan? Which blood would dominate if they were mixed together? Which genes were stronger?

The blood of one clan would end if they did mix.

It was his duty to kill his brother and restore the clan to its former glory. That was why he needed a wife, preferably a kunoichi who was strong and would help advance his line.

However, the uncertainties of mixing their blood was dangerous.

Sasuke had to rule Hinata out. But a nagging in the back of his mind told him it was probably worth it.


	11. 11 Weapon NejiTen

Of all of her kunai, of all of her shiruken, and her scrolls…

He shivered to think about her most useful 'weapon' in fighting. Tenten had never used it on Neji, and he wasn't sure if he should feel honored or ashamed that she never used it on him.

He heard from other males that she'd fought that it was her deadliest technique that required little effort but had a great impact…

He was curious, because he wanted to learn the skill.

Behind him, Tenten giggled, happy that she got Neji's attention.

If only he knew.

It's a girl's charm.


	12. 12 Snow GenSak

She looked out of the window, watching the snow blanket the village. It never snowed, making the occasion all the more special.

Sakura looked back, watching her unlikely lover as he moved closer to her. This was how things were suppose to be. She wasn't suppose to be with Sasuke, but instead she found someone else, someone who would love her as she was.

His chocolate colored eyes roamed over her body, his arms wrapped themselves around her.

"Sakura, will you marry me?" he whispered into her ear, holding the ring in front of her.

She smiled brightly. "Yes Genma."


	13. 13 Automatic SasuNaru

Disbelief at the sight before them.

"My body just moved on its own."

Sharingan eyes widened, those words were so familiar. Memories of a happier time burned in his mind.

_"You alright…Scaredy Cat?"_

_"I've lost respect for you, Sasuke!"_

_"There's no way a stupid coward is the same Sasuke I know!" _

The body of the fox-masked ninja fell while the second Uchiha son stared.

"Why Naruto?" A former teammate asked her fallen comrade.

The fox mask fell, blue eyes met red.

The fox shrugged. "I don't know. My body just moved on its own." He answered, his eyes closing forever.


	14. 14 Desire SasuSakuIta

Beauty wasn't everything, and yet the Uchiha couldn't help but watch her.

Foolish little brother had a prize, if only he would work on improving it a bit more, then she'd be useful.

He had never seen pink hair before, nor had he seen someone who was so devoted to someone, that every step she took, she made only to become closer to him.

It irked him, that something so intriguing was given to an idiot who couldn't even see how much it was actually worth.

Itachi frowned.

Jealously was not becoming of him, much less envy over a woman.


	15. 15 Wrong ItaSak

He held her close, limbs tangled together in silken sheets, he enjoyed her warmth from her body. He pressed her closer, gauging her reactions to his touches. His fingers brushed her face, trailed over her closing eyelids, moved her pink strands out of the way.

This all felt so right to her, even though she was suppose to be his brother's.

Itachi pressed his lips against her ear and whispered, "I want to hold you close." She found it odd, how his touch suddenly changed. "I'm going to tear you apart."

This was wrong.

"I belong to you."


	16. 16 Double Naru Sasu Saku not a triangle

Naruto looked around before climbing into the window. Filled with glee, this newest prank on Sasuke would show that he was the best!

Quickly and quietly, Naruto found what seemed to be Sasuke's room.

He put his hands together, performing the seals he transformed perfectly into the female member of Team Seven. He almost lost his concentration when he looked down at his new and nude body.

"The book is in my room." Sasuke's voice.

The door opened. Naruto darted into bed.

"Don't worry, I'll find it Sasuke-kun!"

Oh no!

Real Sakura met Naked Sakura.

Look. Pink shooting star.


	17. 17 Dance ShikaIno

Music started. Ino watched enviously as couples got onto the floor. Sakura dragged Kakashi, Naruto towed Hinata whileTenten and Neji went together. She shouldn't be angry at her friends…

No…

Turning, she looked at who she should be angry with but-

Shikamaru wasn't the type to ask her to dance, let alone dance with her.

She frowned. It would be too bothersome to ask. Her eyes widened.

Oh. My. God. She was turning into a female Shikamaru!

"Hey Ino."

"What!"

"Do you…" he paused. What was on his mind? "want to dance?"

Squealing, she raced to the dance floor.


	18. 18 Alone NaruIno

Holding her hand in his, he knew their moments together was running out.

Images, memories of their time together flashed in his mind. They constantly fought over stupid things. They'd been called an unlikely couple but somehow they had fallen in love.

A tear slipped from his dulling blue eyes when he felt her heart stop. Their son placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dad…If you get lonely, you can come live with Ayame and me."

Naruto only nodded and waved for his walking cane.

As he let go of Ino's hand, he knew that he was alone again.


	19. 19 Masters ShikaTem

Temari.

Glaring anger and ready to strike.

She was the first and only woman to talk him down, the only woman besides his mother to be able to actually make him move and work and move and do chores and move and did he mention move?

Women were born evil. They were the masters of men. He saw Naruto cater to Hinata, Sasuke succumb to Sakura and Choji share food with Ino.

Even his father was not immune.

No man was.

The fact was, Shikamaru and the whole male population was whipped and leashed. Strangely, no man seemed to mind.


	20. 20 Mask KakaSaku

She wondered what was under the mask, what he looked like, why he always hide his face. What was he hiding?

Judging from the Ramen Girl's reaction, she knew he must be quite the looker.

She sat up.

Maybe he didn't want to show his face because he was too…

She shrugged, unsure.

Her collection of dollified friends was almost complete, if only she could make Kakashi.

She frowned.

Didn't he trust them to see his face? Sakura wasn't sure why it hurt, thinking that Kakashi didn't trust her when she trusted him.

That mask kept his comrades at bay.


	21. 21 Lost SasuSaku

He was an avenger, nothing more and nothing less. He would do this duty and then end his life. Because that was all that was left.

Years later he found himself chanting those words over and over in his mind. He had killed his brother and now the blood of the Uchiha Clan would be lost forever. It was meant to be this way.

So why was he trying with more strength than he had to make it back to Konoha? What awaited him there? He pondered as he fell.

Closing his eyes, he could see her tears raining.

"Sakura."


	22. 22 Oblivious KibaHina GiftSeries

He snorted. He wasn't sure what she saw in him. It wasn't like Naruto noticed her, he was too busy chasing Sakura who was busy chasing Sasuke.

This sure was messed up. No matter what, Hinata just wouldn't notice him!

Which was why he had decided to try and give her something. Girls liked gifts right?

He stood before her, fidgeting.

"Um, Kiba? What is it?"

He shifted his weight and pulled out the box. "Here. It's for you."

She opened it and gaped. "Um…it's a…chew toy."

Dammit! Kiba shouldn't have listened to Akamaru for gift giving advice.


	23. 23 Misunderstanding KakaSaku

His eye widened.

Was this-

He brought the book closer. Yeah.

He was shocked, or disgusted or maybe he was angry at his book? Had Jiraiya seen her like this? How else was he able to draw…her?

In a frenzy, he quickly found him. Shoving the book in his face he asked, "Did you see her like this?"

Jiraiya blinked, took a step back then blinked. A sly smile formed on his face. "Oh, Kakashi-sensei, I never knew that you were so protective of her."

"It's not like I own Sakura or anything-"

"I never said it was Sakura."


	24. 24 Switched NaruHina

The only time the great Naruto was quiet was when he was with Hinata.

The only time the heir Hinata was loud was when she was with Naruto.

It seemed as through they had switched personalities temporary whenever they were together.

Naruto, blushing and listening to Hinata's dreams, her hopes and wishes for the future. Hinata, talking nonstop, finally able to voice everything that she wanted to say.

This was the only time he would willingly allow the spotlight on someone other than himself.

Because he knew he wasn't made to be with Hinata, they were made to be one.


	25. 25 Forgiven TeamKakashi

He hid his scar from the world with his headband, the gift that an old friend gave him was concealed. Whether it was from the shame of failing his friends or the shame of being _his_ son, he wasn't sure.

At first, it bothered him, but as time passed he didn't notice. He hardly even felt the pain it caused him anymore.

If anything caused him pain, it would be his inability to protect those he held dear.

Touching the scar on his eye, Obito and Rin wished that they could tell Kakashi they forgave him a long time ago.


	26. 26 Hokage NaruSaku

She stood by his side always, happy but still in hiding. She was so proud of him and yet he scared her greatly. So brave, so powerful, so clueless.

She hoped that he would never change his boyish ways.

"Hokage, Hokage." He smiled brightly at the face being carved into the mountain before turning to look at her. "Sakura…Thanks."

She turned. "Hokage-sama, please be Uzumaki Naruto forever."

Naruto nodded. He would be the greatest Hokage ever and protect everyone, because that was his ninja way.

Sakura moved towards him. "I hope your father's watching."

"He is."


	27. 27 Accidental NaruSasu

"I'm in love with him." The thought was new and not his.

Never had it even crossed his mind that he could love another and be loved in return. It had to have been an accident of nature that made him act this way, but there he stood, hand poised to knock.

He was nervous, but felt sure the other returned the feelings. They understood each other. Looking down, he thought that the roses might be too much.

Too late, the door swung opened to reveal a pissy and unkempt Uchiha Heir.

"What the hell are you doing here dobe?"


	28. 28 Bonds NejiHina

Hinata touched her rounding belly, feeling her child move around. She smiled brightly at Neji, who looked at her uneasy.

She held her hand out to his, her eyes soft. "Please," she asked of her husband.

The other was still unsure of how he should respond. She stepped forward and took his hand, placing it over their restless unborn child.

Neji blinked in amazement as he felt their child move. Hinata suddenly gasped.

Their eyes met, Neji dropped onto his knees and placed his ear on her stomach just in time for the baby to kick both of its parents.


	29. 29 Homecoming ItaSak

He was nervous for once. He knew that his lover was special and had influences, but he didn't know everyone trusted her enough to allow a notorious, S-classed criminal to ever come back home.

He was met by hated glares and amazed stares. Team Seven males shot him dirty looks whenever she wasn't looking, but for his daughter, they loved her.

His pink-haired daughter giggled at their faces.

They accepted Sakura's daughter, but they would never accept her daughter's father.

The only reason why they were home was because Sakura was more loyal to her heart than to her mind.


	30. 30 Pig ChoIno

Ino…

A goddess of beauty and undeniably the most sexiest of all shinobis back in their genin days.

Her flowing, long golden blonde hair, her dazzling eyes as blue as the spring sky…

Choji had to admit, she had been the hottest kunoichi around back in the day.

But now…

His eyes hovered over his seething wife's form…

She was as fat as a pig and still as shallow as a puddle in the desert.

Well, at least on the outside she was. 'Cause on the inside she was like her cooking; harmful to the eyes, yummy to the tummy.


	31. 31 Leech ShinoHina GiftSeries

Shino nearly snickered at Kiba's attempt to win Hinata. He had tried giving her a toy.

He watched as Hinata accepted his gift, afraid to hurt his feelings. She didn't know that they liked her. Shino decided he would wait before giving it to her.

Once Kiba was out of the way, Shino made his move, not noticing a hurt Naruto.

"Hinata," he took out the present, "It's a Yellow Leech. If you get hurt, use it. It'll stop your wounds from bleeding and reduces recovery time."

"Oh! Naruto! You're bleeding." Hinata took it to use on Naruto.


	32. 32 Viper OroAnko

He ran his snakelike tongue over her bloody cheek as she hissed in pain and disgust.

Anko glared at him. He lied to her, used her!

"Why do you want me back?" she hissed.

Orochimaru smiled a tempting devil's smile. "I can give you power. You've proven yourself useful to me," he told her, his eyes roaming over her torn body. "I can save you from death, little viper," he whispered to her seductively, seizing her lips for his own before pulling away, waiting for her answer.

"I hate you," venom laced every word.

"You only hate those you love."


	33. 33 Traditions oc

Ayame Hatake touched the picture of her grandfather's scarred eye.

She wanted to be a hero like him.

The key to his success was the sharingan, but her mother told her the true secret was in his drive to protect his comrades, a trait passed down in the Hatake clan, as well as females being pink-haired.

"What are you doing in my room?" her elder brother shouted.

"I wanted to know if your eye is healing," she lied.

He smiled. "It's fine."

Ayame nodded, swallowing her jealously.

To the eldest child Obito's sharingan eye will go to.

Traditions sucked.


	34. 34 Secret NaruTsu

She giggled like a little girl, feeling young again. His hands roamed over her body, still unsure and careful as through he may break her. She wasn't so fragile as he liked to think, but she loved it anyways. She loved how he treated her so gently.

To him, she was his treasure. It saddened them both, they had to keep their relationship a secret.

"Shhh, someone will hear us," he tried to shush her, but she only moaned louder in response. He sighed in contentment, then brought his lips up to meet hers.

The door opened suddenly. "Naruto? Tsunade?"


	35. 35 Loser NaruHina

He noticed her! Naruto had finally noticed her. More than that, he cheered her on and even had faith in her to do her best.

She had to win, she forced herself as her body screamed for her to stop. Even as her body felt as if it was burning, working through her cousin's harsh words.

Hinata knew if she didn't stop, if she didn't stay down then she'd die. But losing Naruto's faith in her was worst than death, and so she fought on.

In the end, she couldn't win for anyone.

Loser.

She would always be a loser.


	36. 36 Reactions NejiTen GiftSeries

He was not fidgeting, Hyuga Neji simply did not figet.

He thought he could see anything and everything, so why couldn't he see what she was going to do?

He winced. She'd skewer him. It wouldn't be pleasant.

"Neji! You're actually here," Tenten teased, then sobered. "What's that behind your back?"

Neji looked at her, unsure if she'll be happy. "Uchiha broke your favorite kunai I burrowed." She looked ready to kill. "But I bought you a new one, one for Hyuga members," he added quickly after seeing death.

She smiled and pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you."


	37. 37 Weakest Sakura

She was crying again, but she was trying her hardest not to.

It sucked that she was the weakest of her team, she was worst than Naruto!

It wasn't fair that she was the first person in her family to become a ninja and that Ino and Sasuke and probably Naruto came from a line of ninjas.

Kakashi liked to play favorites, so he never taught her anything, only Sasuke and Naruto.

It was hard to learn by herself, Sakura knew she would always be weaker than everyone else.

But that only strengthen her resolve as she cried her tears.


	38. 38 Childish KakaSaku

Sakura stared at him, his words echoed over and over in her mind.

Childish.

He called her 'childish', that was the reason why he could never accept her.

She let out a bitter laugh. After all she had been through, after all the years, he still saw her as a child instead of the twenty year old woman she had become.

"Don't you feel anything for me?" She asked, keeping tears from her eyes. All this time-

"You'll always be my student Sakura," he lied to her.

She smiled, hiding her hurt.

She left.

Forever.

She was still acting childishly.


	39. 39 Nightmare NaruHina

Her lavender eyes were wide, terrified. Her feet carried her from the nightmare.

She had always known, it wasn't a secret in her family. It never mattered to her that the man she loved was really a monster.

She saw him kill.

It was enough to frighten her.

She had seen him in the worst of him, when blood from missions still stained his body and clothing.

But…

It was different to see him enjoy killing, to become what he kept well hidden.

So Hinata ran from the fox possessed vessel to search for what the proud shinobi had lost.


	40. 40 Important SasuSaku

She sat among her namesake, the petals fell around her should make her happy, but not today.

She couldn't get what her Shishou was trying to tell her and-

This was also the day that _he_ left.

_"You must remember who you're trying to protect. What is the most important thing to you? I'll give you a day to think it over, if you can't come up with a good enough answer then you've been a waste." _

The most important thing…

The most important thing…

The most important thing was love. Not only family, but friends too. And…

Sasuke.


	41. 41 Dye Naru Sasu Saku not a triangle

He grabbed the shampoo like he always did. He never noticed that it was a lighter shade than usual.

Quickly Sasuke rubbed it all over his dark hair, lathering it, he smelled something odd.

As he rinsed it out, he felt something was very wrong. The water, which should have been soapy but clear enough for him to see the blue tiles, was white instead.

He looked into the mirror, and to his horror, his hair was snow white.

Naruto and Sakura giggled when they saw him.

Naruto pulled Sasuke's headband to cover his right eye.

"Sasuke's a younger Kakashi."


	42. 42 Firefly ShinoIno

He watched her as she aimlessly tried to catch a glowing orb floating in the night sky.

He watched her dance and try gently to lure one of the fireflies into the palm of her hand, her blonde hair flowing with the wind.

She managed to catch one of the orbs, encasing it in her hands. She tried to peek at it, but as soon as she cracked her hands apart even just a bit, the firefly escaped.

Ino sighed in defeat.

Behind the bushes, Shino came out, firefly in hand for her.

Smiling like longtime lovers, she blushed. "Thanks."


	43. 43 Smarts ShikaSaku

Shikamaru had the lowest grade in class, but that didn't mean he was stupid.

Just lazy.

Sakura had the second highest grade in class, but that didn't make her wise.

Just intellectual.

Caught up in life or death struggles, it was then that Sakura gained common sense and Shikamaru showed off his high IQ.

Working together for years in ANBU in the intelligence department, they spent a lot of time together, learning more about everything, becoming smarter. They were praised as the most intelligent pair ever created.

Yeah, whatever.

They were so smart, they didn't know they loved each other.


	44. 44 Suiken Lee and Gai

"Yosh! Ninety laps around the village!" Lee cheered himself, going into Good Guy Pose. His teeth glittered, but they weren't as bright as Gai-sensei's.

He remembered to ask his mentor how to get them whiter.

With a poof, Gai appeared, bottle in hand. "Drink this my protégé, and master the Drunken Fist!"

It was neither Beast's fault. Who knew that Alcohol + Lee equals Mass Destruction?

Lee denied, claiming he was too young. Gai shoved the bottle down his throat, ensuring that from that day on, Konoha made sure never to give Rock Lee sake ever again.

Ever.

Never ever!

. . . EVER!


	45. 45 Transform KakaIru

From an outside point of view, a dark haired woman stared blankly at the notorious Icha Icha book, looking very hot or uncomfortable or maybe even . . . constipated?

Suddenly there was a pop, two clouds of smoke surrounded the woman and the branch of a nearby tree.

Kakashi looked down at Iruka, raising a brow.

"So . . . " the jounin started. "Can you make yourself look like her? Then we'll have some fun using it on Naruto." His tone was light, flirty even.

Iruka smiled, putting his hands together to do the seals, he shouted, "Harem no Jutsu!"

Kakashi had a nosebleed!


	46. 46 Caught NaruTen

He watched her working up a sweat from far away, trying not to drool over her. He liked her, but she only seemed to like guys with bloodlines or guys who were stronger than her.

His blue eyes widened when he saw her take down her hair from its usual style. He watched as her chocolate brown hair cascaded down then gulped.

She turned in his direction.

Tenten reached for another weapons scroll and rolled it out, picking up her favorite shiruken. She turned her back on her stalker and threw it over her shoulder.

She knew she caught Naruto.


	47. 47 Playing SasuNaru, KakaSaku

He growled lightly, his clawed fingers running through dark hair.

He couldn't get enough of his kisses, his scent. They were made for each other, hatred and love were the same.

It wasn't until the last moment did both shinobi heard footsteps. The door opened suddenly.

Two pairs of lust filled eyes looked on their teammates caught in yet another compromising position. Mismatched eyes lost his appetite for emerald eyes as he looked at the blonde and dark haired boys try to cloth themselves.

Another, more innocent pair joined in and frowned. "Hey boss! Why are you playing with Sasuke?"


	48. 48 Normal KakaSaku

"You know," she started at the wrong time, "normal people give each other gifts to show that they're in love."

"Your point is…" Kakashi drifted off.

"I'm saying that we should exchange gifts!"

Kakashi sighed. "Sakura dear, we are anything but a normal couple, so why should we do normal things? It would be pointless," he tried to discourage her.

Sakura pouted, teary, puppy eyes stared into his mismatched orbs. He sighed in defeat. "Fine, fine."

"Yay! We're normal!"

"Then get off!"

Sakura turned in Kakashi's arms to look down at Naruto and Sasuke. "Thanks for breaking our fall!"


	49. 49 Date NejiTen

He had never known her father was so influential. It showed in the huge area that was her family's land. Was that why she didn't need to use her last name, so people wouldn't recognize her?

He knocked on her door, nervousness filling him. A large, foreboding man opened the door and glared down at the caged bird.

"You're taking my daughter out on her first date?"

Meekly, Neji nodded.

Just then, his savior arrived and his date's father faked joy.

She pouted at him then smiled at Neji.

"Ready Tenten?"

She nodded and pecked him on his cheek. "Let's go!"


	50. 50 Hopeless SasuHinaNaru

Red eyes followed her, spied on her as she spied on someone else.

What the hell did she see in that loser!

The only one he couldn't have, and he seemed to be drawn to her like a moth to a flame. A fire burned in him, told him to have her. But it was hopeless since she was hopelessly in love with dead last.

It wasn't fair!

Sasuke didn't ask for fan clubs dedicated to him, he didn't ask for the girls in the village. He would happily trade them for Hinata in a heartbeat.

So hopelessly, they craved.


	51. 51 Healer Tsunade

Tsunade sighed, wiping the sweat off of her forehead. Blood soaked her clothing, hair and hands, probably staining her nails red.

She never liked having to give families or loved ones news of their precious person's demise. They would always cry, nod and leave, plead with her to tell her it was all just a mean joke.

She always tried to save every life.

She was a healer. She could be a miracle worker if luck was with her. She was one of the most skilled medics, but no matter how skilled she was, she could never revive the dead.


	52. 52 Promised NaruSaku

It hurt him, that he couldn't help her at all. It pained him because she would never care that much for him. The best he could do was promise to bring Sasuke back alive.

But after the fight, as Kakashi carried his limp body home, he knew that it was impossible.

The Sasuke Uchiha they had fought together and grown with was long gone, as soon as that tattoo thingy happened.

In their next fight one would have to die.

It would break her, he knew, if Sakura had to chose between her friend and her love.

But…he promised her…


	53. 53 Magic Hiashi and Hinata

He was amazed, proud.

She improved with little time away from home. It had to be magic.

Hinata was on par with Sasuke.

"Aah!"

She slipped, landing ungracefully. The Hyuuga Heiress struggled to her feet, but crumpled.

Hiashi took a step forward before pausing, looking around the area, making sure no one was around before he advanced toward her.

He never wanted to disown her, but elders demanded it.

"My daughter." He offered his hand.

She hesitantly declined. "I'm fine," she lied.

He frowned, picking her up. "Rest," he spoke, not as head of Hyuuga, but as her father.


	54. 54 Flowers ShikaIno GiftSeries

What to get for a girl like Ino?

That was the thought that Shikamaru pondered, he wanted to tell her that he liked her.

Akamaru suggested that he get her some canned dog food.

Naruto said ramen.

Neji said weapons.

He sighed, watching clouds passing by. A flower petal fluttered onto his nose.

He went into Ino's flower shop and browsed.

"What are you looking for?" She asked.

"Something that shows love."

Ino nodded sadly and left him, returning with red roses and handing them to him.

"Who's the lucky lady?"

"You."

Shikamaru handed the flowers to her.


	55. 55 Faith NejiSaku

Coming back from training, Neji noticed the remaining member of Team Seven standing on the red bridge, leaning onto the railing and staring down at the water beneath her feet.

He was fascinated by the sight, by the girl.

It had been a year since Naruto had left, vowing to become strong enough to bring Sasuke back and away from the clutches of Orochimaru.

Before he knew it, he found himself with her. "Why do you continue to wait for them? They're never going to come back," he told her.

She just smiled at him. "It's because I have faith."


	56. 56 Dreamer NaruHina

The glowing, broken seal on his stomach was still there, but it wouldn't hold back the power of the nine tailed fox anymore.

Hinata shifted in her sleep. She murmured his name without a stutter, a red blush still present on her cheeks.

Naruto sighed. Why was this about the only time she could say his name without stuttering? He loved her so much, especially her cute, little, shy details.

He knew she loved him as much as he loved her. His bright blue eyes, his boyish looks and attitude, he was a radical dreamer and nothing could stop him.


	57. 57 Torn InoAsuKure

The line between teacher and student was on the edge, he had to tread carefully or else he'd cross it.

It was wrong in civilian eyes, but so right in his. If he should cross the line, jump off the edge, he'd hurt everyone around him. Asuma already had a girlfriend, a fiancé actually, but his student, his lover was in pain.

He was torn.

He wasn't sure what Ino would do on his wedding day, he wasn't sure if he could hurt Kurenai.

Ino or Kurenai?

Heads for Ino, tails for Kurenai.

The toss of a coin would decide.


	58. 58 Beautiful LeeSaku, SasuSaku

Unrequited . . .

Lee was stuck breathless, watching as his angel walked down the street of Downtown Konoha. He gulped, knowing that she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

And no matter what he did, he could never, ever have her. His sweet angel, this pink haired angel. She wasn't vain, it wasn't that he didn't love her enough. It was because fate.

He would never be with her.

Her face lit up seeing her Sasuke-kun.

But the Beautiful Green Beast would always love her from afar, would always protect her with every breath he had in his body.

Love . . .


	59. 59 Disappear ItaHanab AU

She was watching him.

He bit into his cheeseburger, letting ketchup and mustard run down his chin to make her disgusted with him.

For a brief moment, the pupil-less girl looked away. The boy with dark hair and eyes sighed in relief.

But then she stood up suddenly, snatching a napkin from her table and smoothly wiped the stuff off.

Dumbfounded, Itachi watched as the dark haired, lavender eyed girl walked out the door, sly smile on her face.

She left him without a name, a number and his undivided attention.

He chased her to get even a name.

"Hanabi."


	60. 60 Thief KibaSaku

This whole time she was trying to steal Sasuke's heart, she had unexpectedly instead stole someone else's. She was a horrible thief, but so was he.

Either way she was happy that someone could love her as much as she loved him.

Smiling brightly, she petted the puppy that was his gift to her. He wasn't any good at wooing her or being romantic, but it was the thought that counted.

Kiba sat next to her, stroking her exotic pink hair.

He began to pet her, earning him a giggle.

Sakura loved her puppy, but she loved her doggie more.


	61. 61 Prize ItaSaku

"Eh?"

She had never been prepared for something like that. "Y-You can't trick me! I know of you Uchiha Itachi, your brother told me!" the pink-haired medic nin shouted, throwing her shuriken at him.

He merely caught them in one elegant motion, his lit sharingan eyes stayed trained on the woman before him.

In another swift movement, he caught her from behind, his arms around her torso.

He could feel her gasp.

"I never lie. You are a prize Uchiha-Haruno Sakura. My foolish little brother does not deserve you."

He pressed his lips on hers and won his prize.


	62. 62 History Sasuke

Sasuke never imagined things would end up like this.

He looked towards the genins.

The blonde Hyuga was tied up to a pole for trying to eat. Pink haired boy next to Blonde was musing, sharingan and emerald eye darting from Blonde to his food. The kunoichi of the group, his niece, munched on her lunch, ignoring everything.

Pink offered Blonde his food. Niece followed suit and even fed him, not noticing that Blonde was also getting an eyeful.

Sasuke sighed. He stormed up to them, surprising his students.

"We're a team!"

"We're one!"

"You pass."

Would history repeat again?


	63. 63 Domination KakaAnko

The only time he was _ever _on time was when he was going to meet her. She was scary if he was late! For once, it was him having to wait for her.

Was it funny to say that Kakashi was scared of Anko? Well, a lot of people were, he supposed. She was like Naruto, except that her torture included the male anatomy.

Oh. God. What was he doing here!

Just as he turned, she arrived smiling evilly, whips and chains in hand.

"Leaving so soon Kakashi-sensei? The fun's just about to start!" his Icha Icha Paradise fantasy taunted.


	64. 64 Special Tenten

Tenten watched enviously as her teammates fought each other, both giving it their all and having some difficulty with each other.

Her thoughts drifted to everyone else. Everyone was special in one way or another, through bloodlines, strength of will, or friendships that were forever.

Tenten sighed, her eyes turning up towards the clouds.

She was never mentioned at all, she was never noticed.

She made a sour face. Even if someone did happen to mention her . . .

"No one remembers my last name!" Tenten shouted.

"What is her last name?" Lee whispered to Neji and Gai.

She glared, then growled.


	65. 65 Shuriken SasuTen

She giggled, watching as Sasuke played daddy.

He was currently on a mission to teach their children how to throw a shiruken, but she noted that he didn't have the right posture himself.

Tenten knew she'd have to teach them herself, else their children turn out like their father.

"You aim's off," she shouted to her husband. He only glowered at her, then threw his weapon anyways.

Their son laughed, running to Tenten. "Teach me. Daddy can't throw shiruken!"

"I'd be glad to."

Tenten aimed for the target hidden in the trees.

"She can't hit it," Sasuke grumbled.

"Mommy did."


	66. 66 Fanboys Temari

Temari turned and glared at males trying to stalk her without her noticing. She hated them.

Ever since her father died and Gaara became Kazekage, a fan club for her formed. It pissed her off. Everyone either treated her as a princess or avoided her, fearing her.

She liked the latter better, she decided as she continued to walk.

The president of her fan club stepped in front of her, his followers waved behind him.

"Um, er. Will you go out with one of us?"

Temari's eye twitched. Whipping out her fan, she blew them away.

Now those were fanboys.


	67. 67 Diary NaruSaku

Naruto giggled, in his hands was Sakura's diary.

The ink was pink like her hair, he noticed as he skimmed through it. Almost everything was about Sasuke.

"Sasuke's hot. I want to be Sasuke's wife!" Naruto read out loud, gaining weird looks from people passing by.

Then he stumbled upon her last entry, dried wet marks were smudged the orange ink.

"It hurts because Sasuke said thank you. I cried for me then. But soon Naruto left, saying nothing. I cried for him, because I think I'm in-"

"What are you doing with my diary!" Sakura screeched.

Look!

Flying Naruto!

. . . Again!


	68. 68 Savior NaruTem

She had never known, she was always overlooked so he surprised her by seeing her.

With him in front of her, crowding her, she blushed like a normal woman.

The blonde had seen through her façade, helped her out of the darkness, into the light. He saved her and her brothers. He gave her the ability to love again.

She smirked at him. "I'd love to go out with you Naruto. Just ditch the orange jumpsuit," Temari winked at him, walking away.

She forgot her overprotective brothers were still in the room with Naruto.

Screams and death threats were heard.


	69. 69 Pain ItaSaku

She screamed, blood pooled around her body. Painful waves washed over her, tears welled in her eyes.

Her hands clenched, her jaw tightened. She swallowed a cry.

He watched, seemingly unfazed. He was suppose to be immune to her pain, but in reality he wanted nothing more than to end it. He caused her pain, and that stung more than anything else.

Finally silence came, her eyes were glued on him. A wailing filled the air as Itachi held a baby in his arms.

"Sakura, our daughter." Her eyes moved to look at the pink haired, sharingan eyed baby.


	70. 70 Buggy Shino

He was slightly upset, but he was used to it by now. The mocking smiles behind his back, the sly remarks from others who didn't understand.

Bugs could be weapons too. They could be your best friend or your worst enemy. His clan had decided it was better to be on the insects' side.

"Bugboy, what bugs you the most!" the enemy shinobi taunted.

It wouldn't work.

What bugged him the most…what really bugged him was the pun and play on words when used to taunt him.

He'd let his weapons decide what to do with those who mocked them.


	71. 71 Noticed Hinata

Things would be okay, Hinata convinced herself as she packed her things.

As soon as she got stronger, when she redeemed herself, she'd be accepted back into the family. No matter how much it went against her nature, she wanted to be accepted, she wanted to be noticed.

She would train harder and maybe one day, she would be noticed as a powerful ninja and then she would finally be worthy enough to have the name and blood of Hyuuga.

She knew that everything would be okay because the more she believed in it, the likelier it was to happen.


	72. 72 Stronger Lee

Sweat covered his body, he had long ago ditched his training weights to go all-out on his surrounding opponents, but it didn't seem to make a difference.

He had proved to everyone once that even without chakra, one could become a great shinobi!

This time would be no different.

Lee suddenly remembered a saying that Gai-sensei had made up just for him, and that gave him the strength to continue on.

What didn't kill him should only make him stronger or wiser.

One day, he would surpass those gifted from birth, showing them at hard work could make them equal.


	73. 73 Life Kakashi

He stumbled, an uninjured hand over the worst of his bleeding wounds. The pain of the weapons embedded in his flesh dulled, numbed until they felt like nothing more but needles.

His life was ending with every heartbeat, every step, every breath or movement he made. He was so close, faced with death many times.

He had killed so many, so he shouldn't be afraid of death, right?

Right?

It was a cruel fact of life that all things born also die eventually. But something in him screamed to live longer…

That this wasn't his time.

He wanted to live.


	74. 74 Nothing Gaara

He watched at his older siblings. He saw emotions; anger, pain, fear. He saw lies and deceit, but what _were_ they anyways?

It made everything much more complicated.

He tried to cut himself to feel pain once. It never worked.

Maybe it was something he couldn't understand because he never felt it.

Gaara turned to the window to see his sister being carried to the infirmary, whimpering in pain, and wished he could be like that too.

Hatred, pain and sadness.

Mere words. But what did those words mean? What did they represent?

Anything would be better than this . . . nothingness.


	75. 75 Hope NaruSasu

He held onto that small, single thread of hope that Sasuke would come into his right mind, that the Uchiha Avenger would finally realize that he didn't need to go with some snake freak to become stronger when he had friends!

When he had Kakashi to teach him all about the sharingan.

When he had a fiercely loyal team that would always back him.

. . . When he had Naruto to be by his side.

They knew the same pain and loneliness.

Shared something more than just camaraderie and friendship.

At least, the blonde liked to believe in that . . .

Hope in that.


	76. 76 Friendship Chouji

Choji was happy that he had gotten his ice cream cone. He decided to find a place to sit and eat, preferably in the shade since his snack had began to melt while it was under the sun.

He found shelter under the trees, but before he taste his multileveled snack, it melted at an angle and slipped onto the ground.

Frowning, he looked for the vendor but he was no where.

Ready to give up, Shikamaru appeared, two cones in hand.

"I had a feeling this was going to happen," his best friend said while handing Choji the cone.


	77. 77 Puppetmaker Sasori

Regret filled him after the realization of what he had done finally hit him. It took him years and years to accomplish everything he had set out to do.

And yet it was all for nothing as he learned the truth.

In his life before he became a missing-nin, he was respected as a great puppet maker.

In death, he had become an even greater legend, giving motion to soulless corpses.

But now, as the blades of his parents rested within him, he felt content, peace.

Humans were never meant to be puppets. They were never meant to be controlled.


	78. 78 Marriage NejiHanab

She could see him clearly through her veil, an indifferent mask adorned his facial features. This would be the start of the first day of her lifelong servitude to her new husband, her own cousin, Neji.

He cleared all thoughts from his mind, this was the best and only way for him to become heir and take his rightful place in the Hyuuga Clan.

It would be okay, because he would no longer be a slave.

Instead, he would be. . .

It _would _be a memorable day.

Both Hyuugas died a bit on the inside on the day of their wedding.


	79. 79 Knights TeamSeven

Sakura was no longer a damsel to be saved, she was a soldier of Kakashi, a shinobi of the Village of the Hidden Leaf, but every now and then she would need help.

For today only, she would play a part she hadn't in awhile. Worn and tired, she waited for her three knights to slay the dragon and save her from the Sound.

Bursting through the door, Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto beat the bad guys and got a kiss from the princess.

But that didn't mean she was helpless, as she knocked them silly for making her wait.


	80. 80 Plans NejiTen

Neji watched in horror as his careful planning died. The tactic he pitched would have worked much better, but his stubborn commander wanted to have it her way.

He gulped as she was shot down, he was paralyzed to the spot, unable to help her in the least.

The oncoming enemy was headed his way and not even the Byakugan would help.

"My daughter is pregnant!"

If it were possible to die from one look, Neji would have suffered death a million times already.

Looking at Tenten, she mouthed, "Sorry. Guess we should told him at the wedding huh? Oops."


	81. 81 Need NaruHina

What was it about her that drove him insane, that made him want to scream and shout for no reason? What was it about her that was different from anyone else?

A foreign need made him want to protect her and throw away everything that he had ever worked for.

A driving need to see her shy smile, a desire to see her blush.

It was all there, plain and simple for all to see except for Naruto and Hinata themselves.

A driving need that forced them to sacrifice everything just for one more chance . . .

To see the other smile.


	82. 82 Early KakaSaku

He was the last to arrive as usual, but this time he wanted to be first. He paced around the room, hoping for good news.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Ino asked.

"She had two months left. I hope she'll be alright." Hinata answered.

"At least we know that Kakashi's kid won't take after him."

Just then Tsunade arrived, all smiles. "Sakura's okay. Congratulations Kakashi, you're a father of a son-"

Kakashi sighed in relief.

"And a daughter."

Kakashi paled.

"The children come early while the father comes late." Gai exclaimed.

Who let him in here!


	83. 83 Fresh Kurenai

Her crimson eyes glanced around the roomful of men. Most women weren't jounins nor did most women want to hang out where the tough men stayed. Unless they were good looking of course.

Kurenai entered the smoky room and knew that Asuma had to be around. It used to upset her whenever they touched her inappropriately, but not anymore. Those who tried had to face her wrath.

Wandering hand on her behind. She glared at the obviously new male.

She was _not _fresh meat contrary to popular belief.

Once again, flying shinobi who ticked Kurenai off.

Hell hath no fury.


	84. 84 Chess Shikamaru

Okay! Shikamaru found his queen and pawn overwhelmed by pawns, knights and rooks.

He had to make sure his king was safe.

"Shikamaru, what should we do?"

"Hold out until I can get a bishop into position." The pawn looked confused. Shikamaru sighed. "Chess. We're bait to lure them away from the king so the king can get away safely."

The pawn frowned. "So we're sacrifices."

He shook his head. "I'll sacrifice my queen to save the pawn."

"Shikamaru, you have to stop talking chess!"

Aa, his bishop arrived.

Reinforcements, for those of us who don't live in Shikamaru's world.


	85. 85 Bloom Sakura

She stood amongst the bodies of her comrades, the winds blowing crimson clouds towards her. Sakura was stained by red rain. Helplessness washed over her.

She was meant to save lives, to be strong enough to protect everyone!

Tears ran down her face, clouding her vision as enemies surrounded her, making fun of a little medic who couldn't do her duties.

Something inside snapped.

It seemed the only place she could truly bloom was on the battlefield.

Her true nature appeared just like before in her first chuunin exam. This time, instead of budding a woman, a kunoichi had blossomed.


	86. 86 Parasite Orochimaru

He finally obtained his new body, to the dismay of the world around him.

Orochimaru looked through sharingan eyes, knowing that he would revive the Uchiha clan. He would ensure that he' have hosts to inhabit should this one wear out.

He was like a parasite, one that would last throughout the ages until the end of time. He was a god now.

Orochimaru smiled manically before letting out a small chuckle. He would live forever thanks to two foolish brothers who helped set the stage.

So long as there were shinobi, there'd always be new skills to be learned.


	87. 87 Reality Naruto

It never really touched him until today.

Sure he had seen it firsthand in his first time outside the village, sure he had _thought_ that he lost Sasuke, and that Gaara was really gone…But things always turned out okay because Zabuza and Haku were happy together.

Sasuke was alive, although he _was _in danger of having his body snatched.

And Gaara had revived thanks to Chiyo-sama.

But now…

Standing over the grave of Sakura's parents with the girl crying not too far off, it hit him.

They weren't going to come back no matter how much Sakura cried.

Reality sucked.


	88. 88 Naming KakaSaku

She looked at him through glossy eyes, smiling brightly as she held his child out for him.

"You name our son Kakashi," Sakura said to him.

The honor of naming one's first born child was on his shoulders. There were so many names he could pick.

He could name their son after a flower in show of the bond between mother and son, or he could use a part of their names combined to signify their unity, but choosing his own name would be narcissistic.

In the end, Kakashi choose to honor the person who impacted his life most.

"Obito."


	89. 89 Hermit Jiraiya

He hated being around people, they were always pigs or stupid or disgusting. They didn't appreciate the peaceful life that so many had sacrificed their lives for, that so many would give anything to give to their children.

Jiraiya knew that there were always those who craved for the horrors and bloodshed of war in these peaceful times. He didn't want to be involved in petty quarrels anymore.

He left home to live everywhere, peek at girls and write his books.

He was a hermit and he didn't miss his old life or the people he left behind one bit.


	90. 90 Forgotten SasuSakuIta

He constantly watched her from afar, his gaze fixated on her unknowing form.

He followed her everywhere, invaded her privacy and yet he still knew nothing of what was truly inside her heart. She held no secret from him, he could read her and in her mind she had forgotten him.

After years of worship, tears and confessions of love, he _knew_ she had forgotten him.

He knew it. . .

He knew because she had someone else, someone who was always better . . .

Sasuke Uchiha swore he would never forgive his brother for taking everything that was his, especially his cherry blossom.


	91. 91 Questions LeeTen

"Tenten! My teammate! How does one win the love of a fair maiden?" Lee asked.

She began, "First, you can't always protect-"

"Why?" He interrupted.

"Not all women are helpless. Or liked to be called 'maiden'-"

"Why?"

"It's sexist-"

"Why?"

"Women are strong."

"Why do maidens- women want to be alone?"

"Well, some need space-"

"Why?"

"We want privacy and second of-"

"Love should conquer even loneliness so there should be no need for privacy!"

"Do you want my help or not!"

"How does one win you?"

She smiled and hit him. "You can't win what you already have."


	92. 92 Rendezvous ItaSaku

He invaded her mind constantly, every single night since the day she met him.

Images of their first time together flooded her mind. He had been her first and she wanted him to be her last. She would betray everyone for the chance just to see him again.

His touches, brushes and caresses were still fresh on her pale skin, although it had been weeks since their last meeting. She couldn't wait to see him, to feel him again.

It was very unlike her.

Still, Sakura couldn't wait for their next nightly rendezvous in which Itachi would take her again.


	93. 93 Morning NaruGaa

He woke up from a hazy dream, staring into the eyes of his fantasy fulfilled. He smiled at him, sluggishly moving his hands to touch his face, tracing the symbol of love.

They sighed in contentment together.

He laid his blonde head on the other's chest, arms wrapped around the blonde, holding him against him. Naruto could hear the steady beat of Gaara's heart, the one the Kazekage claimed could love no one but himself.

Passionate nights, lazy mornings. This was what he wanted from life.

He snuggled against him. "I want ramen please."

Gaara sighed. "Do I have to?"


	94. 94 Smiling NejiTen

In his memories, she was always smiling, but that may have been a false image painted by his mind to keep him sane.

When they first met, she vowed to him to make him smile. Not an amused smirk but a real smile from his heart.

She was the only one who ever succeeded.

He asked her once, "Why is my smile so important to you?"

She grinned. "I cherish all of your smiles. They're so rare, so when you truly smile Neji, it makes me very happy."

And so he smiled sadly at her gravestone. "Thank you . . . Tenten."


	95. 95 Cry NaruHina

He was the reason for her tears again, everyone knew that. She loved him from afar, shed tears for him.

She cried for the pain Naruto suffered, for her cowardice that wouldn't allow her to befriend him or to help him.

A river of tears turned into an ocean, and in the end that was all she could do for him.

She realized, to help make his dream come true, she had to become useful to him.

They suffered together, shared the same pains, hopes and dreams.

Hinata's tears dried, but they would never go away until he acknowledged her.


	96. 96 Food ChouHina

At school, he had to fight tooth and claw to keep his meal, but now she held hers out to him, a bundle of plums in her hands.

He had never known someone like her -other than Shikamaru but that didn't count since he was absent today.

Hinata gestured as she sat down on the swings. "W-would you like some? I saw the other kids take your lunch."

He hesitated, wondering if she was joking and would only dangle her food in his face.

She waited, watching him, not eating until he answered her.

Chouji's stomach growled its reply.


	97. 97 Grieve SasuSaku

Sharingan eyes watched as she fell, her pink hair spread apart like feathers. He stood helplessly on shaky legs before he finally buckled down to his knees.

Low chuckles filled the air. Dark whispers flooded his mind. His failure etched itself into his heart.

His very first mission as a jounin was to protect an old teammate.

It would have been the first step to facing his brother but instead . . .

Sasuke pathetically crawled toward Sakura, who had always loved him unconditionally.

"She was holding you back," his brother explained emotionlessly. "You couldn't kill her, so I did it for you."


	98. 98 Parents Iruka

Iruka remembered what it was like to be alone. He remembered seeing his 'friends' going home with their parents, telling them all about their day.

He wanted parents, but no one saw him. No one cared about him, no one took him in. And so he stayed alone, forgotten and unwanted.

Iruka really had no one when he was little. Everyone was too busy to notice him. He did the best he could, but it wasn't good enough. He had found another way to get the attention he craved, and that was to act the fool to hide his pain.


	99. 99 Strangers NaruSasu

He failed.

That thought hurt him more than the hole in his stomach.

"I won't kill you," his best friend and rival spat at him, looking down on the fox vessel. "This time." Sasuke turned and walked away.

The blonde struggled to get up; his body protested, his heart shattered.

As orphans, they shared something in common, they spoke without words.

As genins, they had the chance to become closer . . . become friends.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto hoped that he would turn, look back, regret.

But no. It hurt. To think that they were nothing more but mere strangers to each other.


	100. 100 Monsters Bloodline or Bijuu 6 16 06

He looked at the other villagers passing and checked the similarities.

Two eyes like them, a nose, hands with five fingers on each of them. He stared at his two arms that had two hands, then looked at his two legs. He touched his stomach, chest and wiggled his two feet with ten toes in all. He touched his two ears and stared at his reflection before gazing at the people avoiding him.

His eyes grew soft and sad. He wondered why so many people called him a monster when he looked so much like them. What made them different?


	101. 101 Jester NejiHina

Neji watched the ceremony where she would become the new head of their clan.

In status, he was just a jester whilst she was the fragile princess. She would be the queen while he would remain a joke no matter how strong he was, no matter how delicate she was. It was fate.

The burden she was to bear was suppose to be placed onto his shoulders. Instead . . .

Hinata insisted that she deal with it.

Her marriage to him was out of pity, to release him from his rage.

The princess became a queen.

The jester became a kingly laughingstock.


	102. 102 Ribbon Ino

The blonde starred at something on her desk. It wasn't there before, that little red ribbon.

She looked around her room suspicious before calming down. Gingerly, she picked up the fragile piece of cloth.

Memories of her childhood filled her, tears slid down her face.

What did she lose? What did she gain from becoming another Sasuke fangirl? She had lost a lot, and gained nothing. It wasn't worth it.

Determination flared in her eyes. She made a small snorting sound as she decided that next time she saw her rival, she'd give that ribbon back.

It wasn't hers . . .

Anymore.


	103. 103 Assassination Sasu Ita

Itachi walked into the super secret lair of Akatsuki, not really paying attention to his surroundings.

He stopped, hearing a strange crackling sound. It sounded like birds, about a thousand birds.

He turned around to see his curse marked, demon possessed little brother running at him with chidori aflame.

Sasuke struck, his hand digging into the log Itachi left.

The elder Uchiha appeared behind his brother, reciting his all important speech, "My foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me . . . you should know the rest of this speech. See ya."

He mysteriously disappeared, leaving behind a gaping Sasuke.


	104. 104 Burning SasuSaku

"Look carefully with your eyes," Orochimaru taunted the Uchiha as he ran away from tainted power, from former comrades, from Konoha burning.

He always planned on coming back . . .

"Sasuke!" Her cries reached him.

He tried desperately to grasp her, but her bloody form spiraled away from him.

Until he came face to face with the nightmare.

Within its grasp was the body of the pink haired girl he tried so hard to save.

It smiled sadistically and spoke new words for Sasuke to forever hate. "Grieve. Scream. Mourn. Die weeping."

A memory never forgotten. Fires still licked his skin.


	105. 105 Purpose Gaara

One could tell a person's worth by seeing how many people would cry for him when he died.

They had come to save Gaara, and now he was dead, his life stolen.

He found his purpose.

The sand shinobi gathered around the body of their fallen Kazekage.

Tears blurred the vision of the two Leaf ninjas who had come over to aid their ally.

The old woman dropped her hands, her sorrowful eyes gazed down at her mistake. Around, a flood of tears washed over faces.

Gaara, who had once lived only for himself, had thousands shed tears for him.


	106. 106 Brothers ItaSasu

Sasuke looked at him, his lit sharingan eyes narrowed. He had sworn vengeance for their family, but could he really do it now?

He had stalked him, become obsessed with him, he knew him inside and out.

They were so different and yet so alike, these two brothers.

The other stood up and turned to look at him with matching eyes. Wounded and bleeding heavily, his eyes dared the younger Uchiha to kill him.

But something in him had gave way. Sasuke licked his dry lips and the older took a step forward. In the end, neither had to die.


	107. 107 Heir Neji

Neji pushed himself to be the best, the most talented genius that Konoha had ever seen.

He fought against the strongest, his strength surpassing that of the Hyuga's Main House Heir, Hinata, and rivaling that of jounins twice his age. He was the favorite to become a chunnin and was the number one rookie the year before.

Everything he was, everything he did, he did to become stronger, to prove to everyone that he shouldn't be a caged bird, the weak should.

One day, he will prove that there was no difference between the Main House and the Branch House.


	108. 108 Started NejiHina

It all began the moment he laid eyes on her, the only moment he noticed someone of the opposite sex.

It had been her birthday.

Even though they were cousins, it wasn't uncommon for marriage.

He didn't just want marriage however. He wanted to have her, he wanted to love and be loved back by her.

Her shyness added to her purity and cuteness.

No one could measure up, but it was expected of him to hate her.

Outside, he did it well.

Inside, he died each time.

It wasn't until later that they were finally able to start fresh.


	109. 109 Name Konan

Around a small campfire sat the members of Akatsuki, each telling of how they joined the organization. Blue fondly told her tale:

"_Hey, girl with blue hair. Where's my drink?" _

_Her own teammates forgot her name. Geez. _

_She glared at the two males. "My name is-" _

_Suddenly a herd of their village's prized sheep ran over her two teammates. She stared dumbstruck at a certain shaved sheep . . . _

_It's fleece coat read: "Join the super secret Akatsuki today! We'll always remember your name."_

_Her eye twitched as sheep overran the village that couldn't remember her name. "I'm going to join!" _


	110. 110 Down Team Kurenai

Kiba sneezed.

That was the beginning. Catching a flu in Wave Country was bad because the cure was . . .

Hinata returned with an injection, the team had to wrestle Kiba down. Dogs, fears of needles and such.

Somehow Hinata was pinned under Kiba who was toppled by Kurenai leaving Shino to do the deed.

Kiba growled. "Touch my butt and die!" Which left his arm.

"P-please hurry Shino." Hinata pleaded.

As Shino was about to poke Kiba, he sneezed and the infection spread.

Shino blinked before collapsing.

"Man down! I repeat, man down! Two to go!" A delirious Kiba exclaimed proudly.


	111. 111 Freedom ItaHanab

They were both tools since birth.

Glancing down at her, wilting in pain and humiliation because of her family's expectations, he saw himself.

Potential hatred and anger burned in her eyes.

Itachi would not kill this woman, but he'd do the next best thing . . .

"I offer you freedom to follow your destiny."

Hanabi's lavender eyes stared at the outstretched hand.

She took it and was reborn.

Standing in the flames of the once proud Hyuuga Estate, Hanabi watched as bodies were consumed.

She heard the screams of her weak sister who did not hate enough.

She heard, and laughed.


	112. 112 Snoring Team Asuma

Team Asuma settled down for the night, but as soon as the students began to drift to sleep, a loud snore emanated from their teacher's tent.

"How am I suppose to get my beauty sleep!" Ino growled.

Shikamaru yawned, "Not like it'll do you any good."

Lookie! Shikamaru's head went through a tree!

Chouji sat quietly munching.

Two hours later found the whole forest awake.

Ino Shika Chou suddenly had an idea . . . Minus the Shika.

Chouji's failed method included cotton balls to stuff Asuma's nose. He sneezed.

For drastic measures, a pillow and suffocation was involved.

Ino's plan worked obviously.


	113. 113 Hot Neji Naru Sasu

Sweat trickled down their bodies, their heated gazes met and the room only became hotter.

"Too hot," Sasuke panted.

Naruto glanced at him, breathing heavily, "Just hang on a little longer, we almost got _him_."

Him, Neji, only smirked in response. "If neither of you can take it anymore, you can stop anytime. I'm highly enjoying this."

The girls peering from the window nearly swooned at the sight of Konoha's hottest genins. One sighed in heavenly contentment.

Suddenly Naruto growled, Sasuke groaned.

Both ran out of the steam room.

Neji stopped the timer for them. "Only seventeen hours."


	114. 114 Deaf ItaSakuSasu

She was too annoying so he ignored her to the point of her being invisible to him. He shut her out, thinking that she would always be there.

He thought that she loved him after her confessions, none of which he paid any mind to because even though he rejected her, she was still his.

It wasn't fair, it wasn't his fault that she never told him that she was serious.

"But she did try, you were always just deaf to anyone you viewed as underneath you," Kakashi told him on the anniversary of the day Sakura eloped with Itachi.


	115. 115 Blind ItaSakuSasu

The worst thing that could ever happen to an Uchiha did. Itachi's final 'gift' to him was eternal darkness, blind, useless eyes.

Everything was gone, torn away from him.

Sasuke was blind to the world, yet thanks to his curse, he was able to finally "see" things, people in front of him.

At least, he thought he could. He should have known.

"Sasuke-kun . . . there's something I need to tell you . . . " his caretaker, Sakura started. "I'm pregnant."

He felt happy that they were going to have a family. But her next words shattered his world. "I think...it's Itachi's."


	116. 116 Mute ItaSakuSasu

She cried out, the lightning and thunder drowning out her voice from both of their hearing. Her tears fell with no one there to catch them. Her desperate, muted pleads went unheard by the blood thirsty brothers.

She was no longer apart of their world, their world only revolved around killing each other now.

Her heart cracked at the sight of her first love drenched in blood. Her heart died when she saw her true love impaled by his younger brother.

The life she wanted with the one she desired most was over as she whispered her lover's name, "Itachi."


	117. 117 Replacement SaiSaku

Sai sighed. He didn't enjoy it when Sakura tried to mold into the one he was replacing.

Irritation, that was what this emotion was called. She babbled on how he should feel when so and so situation happened, and how to correctly respond when this or that happened.

Sai grabs her by her shoulders and tries to shake sense into Sakura. "I am not Sasuke. I am Sai. I will not be a shadow of someone who you love."

She cries. "I don't want you to change into Sasuke. I love you."


End file.
